


By Your Heart

by pxrple



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cute, Firefighter, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Teasing, Work, police officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrple/pseuds/pxrple
Summary: Carlos and TK wear each others clothes. It’s only natural that teasing ensues.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 29
Kudos: 647





	By Your Heart

“TK, can you grab a sweater for me? It doesn't matter which one it is,” Carlos yells out into the bedroom.

Soon enough, TK comes back into the room holding a sweater in his hands, his eyes just barely open, “Is this one okay?”

Carlos looks down at his hand and sees that it’s navy blue, and assumes it’s one of the Austin PD sweaters, so he puts it one and replies, “Yeah, that’s fine. I’m gonna head out to the store real quick to buy some ingredients, but I’ll be back soon okay?” 

TK just hums out in agreement and Carlos gives him a quick kiss on the forehead before he heads out of the house. By the time Carlos was in his car, TK was already back in bed.

—

Carlos arrives at the store, and when he steps in, he spots Paul and Marjan by an aisle. So, he did what every person would do and approached them, “Hey guys! Great to see y'all here!”  


“Carlos, hey! Do you have a day off today?” Marjan asks while Paul gives him a smile and wave. 

“No, I have a shift later on in the day, but I was just doing a quick grocery shop before heading into the station.”

The same time he finishes speaking, the two were looking at each other with a knowing look, leaving Carlos confused. 

This time it was Paul who speaks up, “Hmm, and is TK with you?”

Carlos eyebrows perked up before answering, “Yeah, how'd you know?”

“Oh just a small guess. But never mind that. We’ll leave you to it then. Hope to see you soon Carlos. And say hi to TK for us,” Paul says. And with that, he and Marjan turned around with Marjan elbowing Paul in the ribs with a too big of a smile. 

Carlos definitely was more confused than he was before, and he was already really confused. He decided to not think much of it and grabbed what he came for and headed back home. When he got home, TK was up, but still very tired by the looks of it. 

“Hey Tyler,” Carlos says in a soft voice, “You still tired?” he finishes while he reaches out to put his hand on TK’s cheek. 

He hums, not feeling vocal, and simply leans into Carlos’ hand as he closes his eyes. 

“Do you want to head back to bed?”  


“No. Hungry,” TK finally speaks, but not without a small pout.

Carlos laughs at this, while fondly shaking his head, “How ‘bout I cook you something before I head into my shift? You can eat before you head into your shift, or bring it to the station.”

“Thank you, sunshine.”

“Wow. Maybe you should do more 12-hour shifts if you call me sunshine,” the more awake one of the pair says.

To this, TK only attempts to stick his tongue out at him, and Carlos lets out a big laugh. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll go start on the food now."

By the time Carlos got done cooking, TK was finally more awake and functioning. 

“God that smells so good. Thank you Carlos, really.”  
  
“Don’t fret about it, I enjoy cooking for you,” TK has a slight blush on his cheek, but Carlos didn't comment on it. He simply started plating up the food for TK and packed some in tupperware for him to take himself. His shift started early than TK’s so he had to leave now in order to make it in time.  


With everything done, Carlos walked towards TK, “Alright tiger, I gotta leave now. If you want more, I left some in the fridge if you want to take it with you later.”

And to Carlos’ joy, TK was the one who leaned into Carlos and gave him a kiss, “I will. Be safe sunshine,” he replies while giving Carlos a soft smile. 

Carlos was definitely overfilled with joy at this point. Before he opened the door, he turns around and exclaims, “I almost forgot. I left the spare key on the coffee table, so just lock up before you leave.”

And if TK heart skipped a beat at the thought of having Carlos’ key, then Carlos doesn't need to know. 

—

TK let a string of curses when he looks at the clock and realizes that he’s late to leave. He quickly got dressed in what he thought was his Austin FD sweater and jeans. He grabbed all of what he needed, locked up the house, and drove to the station in record timing. 

“Slow down there speedster! You're gonna run someone over!” Judd yells out to him. 

“Sorry! Didn't realize the time so I had to speed all the way over,” TK replies back to him when he gets out of his car. 

Marjan had made her way over with Paul at this time, and joined in on the conversation, “What? Carlos never reminded you?” she asks with a over the top sly smile with Paul. 

Judd and TK were confused, but more so TK and his faced showed it, “Wait, how'd y'all know I was with Carlos?”

“Oh you know, a small guess,” Paul throws back with a laugh. 

This time it was Judd who spoke up, “Oh! I get that small guess know,” finishing off with a wink thrown at the the laughing pair. 

Mateo had walked in as Judd thrown a wink, “What’d I miss?”

“I have no idea, and I’m standing right here,” TK replies to Mateo, “I am so lost.”  
  
At this, the three were in even bigger fits of laughter, and Marjan leans over to Mateo to supposedly fill him in. When she leans back, Mateo’s eyebrows shoot up in realization and begins laughing with them.  
  
“Guys! This isn't funny. And I don't even know if it’s actually funny or not because I have no idea what’s going on!” TK says in an exasperated tone. But before anyone else could say something, the alarm rang out, having the group run to gear up and leave. 

— 

When they arrived at the scene, APD already secured the site, giving the 126 easy access to the scene. The call had taken a considerable amount of time, due to it being a three-car pile up. By the time they finished, the sky had gotten dark, leaving the firetruck and cop car lights to illuminate the scene. 

As they were finishing up, Carlos came over to where TK was, “Hey, Tyler.”  
  
TK turned around upon hearing his voice and gave him a smile, “Hey yourself, Officer.”

Carlos lets out a small laugh at that, “How you holding up? Tired?”  
  
“I’m well enough. Still tired, and cannot wait to hop in bed again,” he responds. And before Carlos speaks again, TK starts again, “Hey, do you know how Marjan and Paul knew that we were together last night?”

“They asked you too? I saw them at the store this morning and they actually told me to say hi to you. Totally forgot, but I was thinking that you might've told them.”  
  
“Nope, they asked me right when I arrived today. They said that it was a _small_ guess, which I have no idea what that means.”

This leaves Carlos with his eyebrows drawn in, seemingly deep in thought. He opens his mouth to say something, but doesn't get to the chance to, for he gets called by another officer. 

“Sorry, duty calls,” he says instead, “I’ll talk to you later though,” he says as he gives TK’s hand a small squeeze. 

“Course,” TK smiles back with. 

—

When it’s time for the team to clock out, TK had changed back into his regular clothes from earlier. He still hasn't looked to closely at the logo, or name for that matter, on the sweater. He had started walking towards his car when he got stopped by his dad. 

“Wow, since when did you go changing your last name on me? Am I not good enough for you anymore?” Owen exclaims while he puts his hands out in front of TK’s chest. 

By now, TK had figured this might have been a prank from the team against him, “Oh not you too! This isn't a funny joke guys!” He says loud enough for the team to hear him, as they were in close proximity anyway. 

Owen gives him a long stare, one that indicates he has no idea what he was saying, “Okay first off, I have no idea what joke you're talking about. And secondly, I’m just wondering when your last name when from Strand to Reyes. I mean, I wasn't even sure you two were dating, and now apparently—”

“Wait, what?” TK cuts him off. He finally looks down onto the sweater he was wearing, and he slowly but surely pieces everything together. He stammers a bit before giving up on saying anything as the team wouldn't hear due to their loud laughter. In the time they were laughing, a car pulls up in front of the apparatus bay. A black Camaro for that matter. Out steps an Officer Reyes. 

“Ahh, the man who took my last name away from my son,” Owen says in place of a greeting. 

Carlos eyebrows knit together, and walks over to where the team was, “Excuse me, sir?”

TK speaks for Owen, or rather just points at his sweater. Carlos looks down at the sweater, and pieces together everything as well. He gives off a big smile to TK, “I was wondering why the sweater I was wearing this morning was a little tight around the shoulders.”   


TK’s face was sprinkled in red at this point and shoves his face into the closest thing to cover it, which was Carlos’ chest. Carlos doesn't mind one bit and chuckles while he sets his arms around the blushing boy. 

And if Carlos’ heart skipped a beat at the thought of Tyler Kennedy Reyes, then TK doesn't need to know.

At least not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> i absolutely love fics where characters share clothes so i hope you all enjoyed this as much as i do! feel free to leave feedback, and if you want, you can send me prompts on my tumblr, blueskingdom ♡


End file.
